1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, display device and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enabling data communications between a mobile terminal and a display device when the mobile terminal and the display device are connected together in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal is connected to such a display device as a notebook computer, a tablet computer, a personal computer, a television set and the like by wire or wireless and can then perform data communications in-between. When the data communications are performed between the mobile terminal and the display device, the demand for a method of displaying information on the data communications in-between on the mobile terminal and the display device is ongoing.